When heads clash
by dream-it-believe-it
Summary: Eddie and Patricia split up two years ago, and Eddie had moved back to America to go to college. Patricia on the other hand stayed in England and got a job as a bistro worker instead of going to university or college. What happens when two heads clash?


Nothing was easy for Patricia Williamson. It had been 2 years since school ended, 2 years since she'd broken up with her first love Eddie. Everyone had tried to keep in contact after school ended, but only really Joy had kept in touch.  
Eddie had moved to America to try and spend time with his parents, and to go to this really cool college that he'd been accepted in. Patricia didn't bother with college or university, as her parents didn't have the money as they were funding Piper's expensive music university, which just made Patricia think she was worthless.

Patricia lived in a shoe box apartment, working as a cashier in a bistro which only paid a measly fee of 20 pounds an hour which for a single person wasn't enough. No one really visited her except for Joy when she was around.

Patricia's alarm clock came to life, blaring a loud alarm, flashing 7:30am. Patricia groaned and pressed the snooze button. She was never really a morning person, and found getting up early for work dreadful. She tossed and turned in bed until she realised that the alarm clock had really woke her up, annoyed by this she slipped out of bed to make breakfast. She staggered over to the kitchen and opened the fridge

"Looks like there's nothing to eat today again" Patricia muttered to herself, closing the cheap fridge and walking back into the bedroom to get ready for work. Patricia usually didn't have anything to have breakfast, she normally had her breakfast and lunch at the bistro.

Patricia stared at herself in the mirror. '23 years old and you're a failure crossed her mind what felt like 100 times. She fixed her red knotty bed hair and got into her bland green and yellow work uniform, which made her feel worse. She put on some spider web leggings to make the ugly uniform more her style. Patricia sighed and turned her phone on

**"Doing anything today? ;-)"** Joy had texted her. Patricia thought about it for a second. She wasn't busy for all the day but after work she'd be tired, and have to continue her sad life having takeout dinner like usual.  
**"Sorry, working all day today. Sigh.." **Patricia texted back, before fixing putting on her work badge. She looked at her watch. 8:00am. If she didn't get to work now she'd be late. Patricia grabbed the keys and locked the apartment, before leaving the block to go to work.

"Good morning Patty" Steph said, greeting Patricia as she came to work. Steph was a nice lady with blue eyes and a lovely face that made you feel all sunshiny and happy. Steph worked at the bistro too, as a waitress.

"Good morning Steph" Patricia said, trying to be cheery before taking her spot behind the cash register. "Hows things going?"

"You know, same old same old. Gets boring ya know?" Steph replied, cleaning a table with a rag. Patricia laughed at her response.

"What about you Patricia? You seem down today" continued Steph, putting the rag in her pocket and going over to the cash register

Patricia sighed.  
"I'm fine ya know, same old same old" lied Patricia, pressing buttons on the register. Steph grinned.

"You're funny Patty" laughed Steph, switching the closed sign to open. Max, who was the chef peeped into the main room

"Is the shop open yet? I have about 4 plates of pie waiting to be served and there's no one to eat it!" Max groaned. Steph rolled her eyes

"Yes, the shop is open Max Boy. Just wait hon" Steph said, throwing a sponge in her cleaning cart. One by one customers started to roll in, and since it was Saturday it was busier than usual. There were some regular customers that Patricia had got to know and some new people that Patricia didn't know at all.

A couple with their kids walked to the cash register that Patricia hadn't seen before. Patricia sighed sadly. Patricia didn't like meeting new people that much, some people were snotty and some people were rude, and the worst were people with American accents, as they reminded her strangely of Eddie"  
"Welcome to Max's Bistro, how can I help you?" Patricia smirked, pointing to a black board above her head which said all the food and drinks. The group studied it and ordered the Full English breakfast with some tea.  
"MAX! MAKE THE FULL ENGLISH BREAKFAST AND TWO TEAS PLEASE!" she yelled to him, which made him and the others jump.

"Okay okay Patricia geez" Max said, as he started to make the food. The queue for ordering got longer and longer. Soon there were about 10 people in a line waiting to be served.

"Welcome to Max's Bistro, how I 'help' you?" Patricia had said that over what felt like a million times, and she pressed the same buttons on the cash register which made her fingers hurt. New customers rolled in, regulars left with tips, everything was busy and money was being earned.

Patricia looked at the time. 10 o'clock. She'd only been working for about 2 hours, and she was already sick and tired of it. Today was unbelievably busy, and her break time was at 12. 'Two more hours of this' Patricia grumbled to herself, slamming the cash register shut.

"Hi How can I HELP you" Patricia grumbled, as the hour went on and on. Steph was already on her break and Max had swapped with Darren, the other chef. Patricia had the 'smallest' job, so she had to work longer. Patricia looked at the clock again. It was ten minutes to 12. Break time. Patricia made herself some tea, then served the last customer before she went on her fifteen minute break.  
Patricia decided to make the greeting count, as she was almost on break so her head could recover from all the busyness of the bistro.

"Welcome to Max's Bistro, how can I help you?" Patricia said, reaching for her writing pad so she could place the order.

"Does this place have any hoagies?" a voice said that she knew too well. Patricia looked at the figure standing in front of her. Brown eyes, Dirty blonde hair, American accent. It was him


End file.
